


It Sounds Cliche, However...

by PassionateFangirl



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Tails Wakes Up One Day and His Plant is Alive, plant dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateFangirl/pseuds/PassionateFangirl
Summary: Cosmo had given Tails one last thing before she died-a single, white seed.When Tails planted it, he never expected it to actually grow into a living, breathing creature. A creature that now saw him as her father.Now Tails, and his friends, must figure out how to raise the legacy of the Seedrian race.
Relationships: Cosmo the Seedrian/Miles "Tails" Prower, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	It Sounds Cliche, However...

**Author's Note:**

> This never would have become a reality without my friends on the Pocket Hog server. Thank you Nutkin, SpicyHam, Sugerlass, and Love in the Pot!

The sunlight filtered through the sunroof of the Prower Workshop.

Tails, now 18 years old, brushed some sweat from his brow as he continued fixing the Extreme Gear on his workbench. When Amy had crashed, she had _crashed_. It would need a repaint and everything.

Taking a moment to stretch out his back, Tails stepped to the side. He glanced at the little flower he'd been taking care of for the past 6 years. He called it a _Seedra cosmo_ , and it was the only one in the entire world. It was the last gift he ever received from his friend, and perhaps once lover, Cosmo. Even after all this time, he'd still find reasons to miss her. He had been so young. So...naive.

It had a little mossy bush under it, slowly grown from all this time. At the top of the bush, two sunset-pink flowerbuds indicated it would soon bloom again. So that was good news-

Tails stopped stretching.

_Two buds?_

He walked over to inspect the budding flower. It had blossomed before, sure, but...there was only ever one flower. Never two. The new bud, much larger than the first, fluttered in the wind.

_...Wait._

The fox blinked.

_The garage to the workshop is closed. The AC isn't on. So how is it..._

Tails peered at it, and the flowers suddenly moved, both turning in his direction.

He stumbled back, tripping over a toolbox and crashing into his workbench. His head must've hit something, because the next thing he knew, Sonic was shaking him awake.

"You're bleeding, buddy!"

"I...am?" Tails mumbled.

He fumbled for the medkit he always kept in the garage for situations like these, but Sonic had already beaten him to it. Wrapping the gauze around his head, the blue hedgehog helped his friend up. "How you feeling, pal?"

"...Ow." It was all Tails could manage to say.

"Come on, let's get ya to a bed."

"But...Cosmo..." Tails pointed at the potted plant. "It..."

He must have hit his head harder than I thought. Sonic pondered. "I'll give her some water, okay? Just lay down." Once they reached his living room, Tails feebly flopped onto the couch, and Sonic grabbed a vase and filled it up. He zoomed back to the garage, ready to feed the poor plant.

Huh. Did it get bigger?

He shrugged, and squatted down to the pot's level. Just as he began pouring the water in there, the petals atop the bush rustled.

Sonic stopped pouring.

They started to shuffle away from each other, giving the bush an "odango" hairstyle.

He gently placed the vase next to the pot and ran back to the living room, where Tails still sat in a slight daze. "So, buddy? What were you saying about your Cosmo flower?"

Tails took a moment before replying. "I...thought I saw her move." He processed that information for a second, then his eyes widened. "You saw it move too, didn't you! I knew I wasn't crazy!" He kept off the couch and shot for the garage door.

Sonic held out a hand. "Tails, wait, you just-"

He almost tripped down the steps, stumbling several feet forward before catching himself, and stopping in front of the flower he held so close to his heart.

An oddly colored leaf had grown on the bush's exterior.

No...upon closer inspection, that was no leaf. That was an eye. The green scelera was that of a plant's veins, but there was definitely a small blue pupil. It was...staring at him.

_Oh Chaos._

His flower was _alive_.


End file.
